Tiko
Tiko is a character created by Athorment on February 17th, 2008 for the Legend of Zelda Fanbase: Legend of Azalia. Legend of Azalia Tiko is a wandering young mask collector travelling through the dimensions of Hyrule, Termina, Darkened Hyrule and it's many time periods. when he visits Darkened Hyrule he finds himself ambushed by orders of the Twili, who where never vanished to the Twilight Realm and has powerful dark magic. he uses his various masks to fend off the attackes with the help of Nevani, a young new Sheikah. He learns from her the situation of Darkened Hyrule and that he needs to meet with the King for permission to leave. However They both start discovering a few secrets. As to how the Twili became advisors of the king, Princess Zelda's slumber and loss of the triforce of wisdom, as well Afinity's secret and insufficient missions to restore the Light. Using his masks and the Song of Healing, Tiko partners up with Nevani, Afinity and Heran to overcome the Darkness that has taken control of the Royal Family and left Hyrule in a Darkened Era. Masks Tiko uses them in the same way Link does in Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Trying not to fight in his human form, he relies on his transformations and wields a sword that changes depending on the Mask. Next the wide variety of Tiko's masks: *'Deku Mask'. As Deku Tiko, The Deku Scrub mask transforms him into a plant-like creature, vulnerable to fire. Its small and hard to hit, and is capable of fast movements like spins or even jumping above water. It can also shoots Deku nuts and rocks of what it looks like its mouth. *'Goron Mask'. As Tiko Goron, a mighty creature with awesome strength and capable of rolling like a rock. Its Big, hard and its heavy weight can be used to roll over enemies or simply fall over them. Because of its heavy weight they cannot swim thought. *'Zora Mask'. As Zora Tiko, a humanoid fish creature. Because Zoras live in water, they are vulnerable to fire and ice. Can swim quickly and survive high pressures, also some Zoras have flips/flippers/flaps and use them to attack throwing them like boomerangs *'Wolf Form Mask'. As Wolf Tiko, Pretty much turning into a wolf without entering the twilight. Has a sense of smell to find stuff, can dig and has a sixth sense that allows to see what humans cant. *'Fairy Mask'. As Fairy Toki, turns into a small glowing fairy capable of healing. it usually helps, as enemies wont do a thing against an "useless fairy" *'Rito Mask'. As Rito Tiko, from Dragon Roost Island. Can fly. *'Minish Mask'. As Picori Tiko, He can only be seen by those child who behaved themselves. *'Twili Mask'. As Twili Tiko, Capable of teleporting, floating and strong black magic. Can turn into and hide in someone's shadow in the light world. Potions can be prepared. better sight at night, in darkness. *'Princess Faith Crown'. As Princess Toki, More affinity to light Magic. Clothing transform into an expensive royal Dress. It also turns Tiko female. *'Gerudo Mask'. As Gerudo Toki, Agility and Dual Swordsmanship. Major adaptability to hot weather. It also turns Tiko female. *'Nativee Mask'. As Nativee Tiko, a little Jungle creature very strong and fast but fairly weak against attack. *'Mask of Illusions'. As Abstract Tiko, An illusion, a non-existing creature...an imaginary one, one that habits in your mind and exists because of your imagination. Able to shapeshift his "body" and play tricks in your mind. *'Demoník Spirit'. As Demoník, Carries a special weapon capable of destroying houses. Can also call some dark creatures to assist him, like crows or monsters *'The Traveler Mask'. As the Traveler, Its a misterous creature who habits in an special place, where he watches what happens in other dimentions, this is one of tikos most important masks. How he get it is still unclear. *'Kristalize Mask'. As Kristalize Tiko, made purely of crystals that floats on liquids and can rebuild itself if broken. *'Strangre Mask'. As Strangre Tiko, a four arm creature with medium strength and great agility, has six eyes and Six Arms, two of which function as Feet. *'Model X-10'. As X-10 T.I.K.O. , A mask that captured with magic the essence of a robot from the future, it gives its user high technology weapons. *'Flat Bit'. As Retro Tiko, It turns however uses it into Sprites Becoming flat. Also, because of a dimensional alteration, the only thing your opponents see is your front view, making impossible sneaking from behind and surprise attack. Due to the same effect that shows your face at all directions you can see everything around you. *'Scribblenaut'. As Scribblenaut Tiko Avatar, Joke mask. Deku_Tiko_by_athorment.jpg|Deku Tiko Zora_Tiko_by_athorment.jpg|Zora Tiko Goron_Tiko_by_athorment.jpg|Tiko Goron Rito_Tiko_by_athorment.png|Rito Tiko LoA-TikoMask-PicoriTiko.png|Picori Tiko Twili_Tiko_by_athorment.png|Twili Tiko LoA-TikoMask-GerudoToki.png|Gerudo Toki Fairy_Tiko_by_athorment.png|Fairy Toki Princess_Toki_by_athorment.jpg|Princess Toki nativee_tiko_by_athorment.jpg|Nativee Tiko Abstract_Tiko_by_athorment.jpg|Abstract Tiko Tiko_Demonik_by_athorment.jpg|Demoník Strangre_Tiko_by_athorment.jpg|Strangre Tiko Tiko_Kristalize_by_athorment.jpg|Tiko Kristalize X_10__T_I_K_O__by_athorment.jpg|X-10 T.I.K.O. Fierce_Deity_Mask_by_athorment.jpg|Oni Tiko/Kishin Tiko Smash Bros Fic Tiko plays just like Pokémon Trainer on Brawl, taking on three forms. However, unique to him, he has two Type characters activated in a similar fashion as Wario's overall VS wario ware attire. Tiko: Type A. Deku Tiko Neutral Special: Deku Spin. Spins while moving around causing multiple damage. Special Side: Deku Nut. breathes deeply to fire a rock, the longer you charge the farther and faster it goes. It rarely shoots a Deku Nut instead that can stun people. Special Up: Deku Flower. Jumps a little and takes out two flowers that start spinning making it a gentle and useful recovery move. Zora Tiko Neutral Special: Water Sphere. Throws a ball that stops enemies on the spot. Special Side: Zora Scale. Slashes his flaps/flipers like boomerangs, they quickly return. Special Up: Swift Swim. Summons water and swims to any direction Goron Tiko Neutral Special: Mighty Goron Punch. Charges up a massive punch that cannot be stoped by attacks. Special Side: Goron Roll. Goron Tiko crouches, as if he were a rock, and then starts rolling. Special Up: Ground Pound Goron tiko crouches and then jumps up to the sky, falling down with great strength that causes a small thremor as he lands. Tiko: Type B Nativee Tiko Neutral Special: Charge Punch. Charges a mighty Puunch similar to Donkey Kong´s. Special Side: Dash Tackle. Jumps forward, charge it a little to jump farther. Special Up: Vinewhip. Uses a vinewhip to cling on edges. Abstract Tiko Neutral Special: Illusion. Spins becoming thiner and thiner Evading attacks and causing multiple hits to any near enemy. Special Side: Mental Trick. Tiko "paints" a wall in front of him that disolves after a short time. It reflects attacks. The wall is painted from top to down working as a meteor smash. Special Up: Abstract Tornado. Spins around upwards atracting foes and electrocuting them Demoník Neutral Special: Sphere of Darkness. Charges up a ball of dark powers. Special Side: Shadow Fissure. Demonik hits the ground with his weapon, charge it to throw more shadows from the ground. Special Up: Crow. Calls a crow to help him return to the battlefield All Tiko Masks Special Down: Change of Mask Final Smash: Fierce Deity Mask. Tiko transforms into an Oni capable of 2 Midair jumps, Does not flinch to damage, Long sword deals massive damage, It can throw small shards of Magic from the tip and is capable of breaking shields. He does not have special moves cause he does not need them. Fun Facts *He has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. It's unknown wether he fight in human form and mix powers with masks or if he will transform from the very beggining and fight with the masks powers only. The Latter is more probable. *Rival Matches against other Athorment OCs include Black, Rea and Lily. *Tiko is one of the few Majora's Mask OCs in the internet. *His original voted against Swords. Having a sword was so common and predicatble between LoZ OCs. However the originality of having a sword transform according to the mask he is using prevailed Gallery Tiko_the_Mask_Collector_by_athorment.jpg|Tiko (2008) The_Young_collector_by_athorment.jpg|Tiko with Goron Mask Tiko__s_sword_by_athorment.jpg|Tiko with Deku Mask and Sword OCs_on_Scribblenauts_style_Tiko_by_athorment.png|Scribblenauts Tiko_in_dark_form_by_trinitymaster3.jpg|Dark Tiko by TrinityMaster3 Tiko__by_Lady_of_Link.jpg|Tiko By Lady-Of-Link Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Legend of Azalia Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase